


To the Moon and Back

by WereKem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Okami Hanzo, Rimming, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, cumming untouched, dick piercings, excessive use of the term Alpha like a dirty pet name, just pure smutty werewolf goodness, knots, no actual a/b/o, werewolf!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Jesse loves Hanzo no matter what form he's in.





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK, I wrote a thing.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder).

Sophisticated power. Sharp edges and unruly dominance perfectly arranged to be handsome. Immaculately maintained clothing and exceptional manners all hiding exactly how lethal Hanzo Shimada could be. A quirk of his lips and Hanzo could look amused, or wry, or smug. A twitch of his brow and he could look vaguely disappointed, or give off an immediate sense of impending doom. A flick of his wrist and he could kill a man without a second thought.

All that intense energy, that deadly focus, the determination, all centered on him. Sometimes Jesse thought he could come just from that alone.

"Are you sure about this, Jesse?" Hanzo asked as he watched Jesse lay back on his bed. Uncertainty gnawed at him from the inside, churning his stomach. Jesse saw it in the clench of his jaw, the rigid posture of his stance. He loved this side too, the vulnerable side. The side Hanzo only ever showed Jesse. He loved it just as fiercely, just as eagerly. He loved the concern Hanzo had for him, loved that he trusted Jesse enough to let him see it.

"As sure as I am that it's high noon somewhere in the world," Jesse replied firmly. He relaxed back into Hanzo's pillow and watched as Hanzo relaxed minutely at the confidence in Jesse's tone like he'd hoped he would. Hanzo settled onto the edge of the bed beside him.

Hanzo chuckled, "Your jokes are terrible."

Jesse admired the crinkles at the corners of his eyes when Hanzo laughed. They hadn't been there months ago when they'd first met. Now, after missions and rescues, relentless flirting and a hundred and one bad jokes, the lines appeared whenever Hanzo laughed, a physical reminder that Jesse had him smiling a little more these days.

The corners of Jesse's mouth crept up in response, "You're still laughing."

Hanzo huffed, but the subtle curve of his lips took the bite out of it, and he bent down to press a kiss to Jesse's lips. "I did not say my sense of humour was any better."

Jesse hummed and slid his hands up and into the soft, white strands of Hanzo's hair. He murmured against his archer's lips when he finally pulled away. "How're you feeling?"

Hanzo nosed his way from Jesse's mouth to his jaw and Jesse tilted his head back to accommodate him. He sighed when he felt Hanzo's teeth drag along his skin, the points of them sharper than normal.

"Restless," Hanzo replied. His blood felt like it was fizzling in his veins, like he'd had to much caffeine and needed to run off the excess energy.

Jesse could hear the subtle shift in his voice, the more rumbling tone a sure sign of Hanzo's impending change. Jesse carded his hands through Hanzo's hair before petting down his spine. Hanzo sighed and dipped his nose into the curve of Jesse's neck, and allowed the scent of Jesse to fill his lungs, bringing with it a rush of affection that had him draping himself bodily over his partner.

They stayed like that for a moment, Hanzo taking comfort in Jesse's presence and Jesse revelling in the feeling of his archer wrapped around him. Eventually, though, worry wormed its way back into Hanzo's gut.

"You are certain, though?"

Jesse's eyes slid closed and he nodded, "I want to be with _every_ part of you, Hanzo. Human, wolf, all of it."

"It is not... strange to you?" It wasn't that Hanzo didn't want this, he did. Badly. But more importantly, he wanted Jesse to want it.

Jesse turned his head and pressed a kiss to Hanzo's temple, "Been through this, sweetheart. You're still you, aren't you?"

"Mmhm, but--"

"Ain't no buts about it, Hanzo. You're you no matter what form you take, and I love every part of you." Hanzo lifted his head and Jesse pressed more kisses along the golden marking beneath his eye, "Let me show you, Darlin'."

The sun was setting outside Hanzo's window, and the warmth of the pink-purple sky had faded almost completely to blue when Jesse kissed Hanzo again. Hanzo growled softly into it, and when Jesse's lips parted he wasted no time invading the warm cavern. Hanzo licked along Jesse's tongue before he sucked it into his mouth and Jesse groaned. His hands found Hanzo's hips and he squeezed, rocking his hips up into his archer's.

Hanzo's fingers dug into the meat of Jesse's pectorals. The sharp points of his claws pricked at Jesse, and the barest hint of pain tingled across his skin. When Hanzo's thumb brushed over his nipple, Jesse broke the kiss with a gasp and arched into the touch. He dimly noticed that the last vestiges of warmth had disappeared in the sky, leaving the room bathed in the dim light of the moon, and Jesse knew that on the other side of the base the moon must have crept its way above the horizon.

As if that was the cue he'd been waiting for, Hanzo's muscles rippled underneath Jesse's hands and Jesse immediately loosened his grip. He rubbed in soothing circles as the trembling escalated to spasms and Hanzo ducked his head back into the curve of Jesse's neck, seeking the comfort of his scent. Jesse slid his fingers underneath the hem of Hanzo's shirt, tugging it up and over his back and shoulders. Hanzo lifted himself only so far as he needed to let Jesse pull the shirt from him so he wouldn't ruin it.

Jesse had helped Hanzo through a few full moons over the past few months, and he was growing accustomed to the way Hanzo's transformation rolled over him. It was a slow process; the restlessness could start days ahead, but when the night of the full moon fell the physical first signs were always the claws and the muscle convulsions. Then Hanzo grew warm, almost hot, to the touch, and finally his body grew, expanding into his larger form and sprouting fur. Jesse was grateful it wasn't painful for him. He'd asked once, and Hanzo had described full moon changes as different from fight or flight-induced changes. While the latter was triggered by adrenaline and panic, often rushed and sometimes excruciating, full moon changes were part of his natural cycle. They were slower, but less tiring, and were rarely painful. Hanzo had even called them relieving, likening it to stretching a muscle that had been stationary for far too long.

Jesse worked his hands down Hanzo's back as his spine arched. Hair-- fur, really-- had begun sprouting down his back and Jesse pet the short, baby-fine strands before he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Hanzo's loose pants. He dragged them over Hanzo's hips and down his thickening thighs until Hanzo squirmed above him and kicked them the rest of the way down his legs.

When Hanzo settled back over him, Jesse could see the elongated shape of his face in the dim light of the evening. It was an awkward shape, somewhere in-between forms, but Jesse barely blinked. Instead, he reached up and rubbed at Hanzo's ears. They'd shifted higher on Hanzo's head, the tips narrowing to points and sprouting soft tufts of fur.

"Feels good," Hanzo managed. The words were awkward and heavy on his tongue as his face shifted and changed, but Jesse understood nevertheless. He continued to massage at the appendages, adjusting his grip and the pressure he applied as he felt them shift higher. Hanzo leaned into the touch as cartilage dissipated and fur thickened beneath Jesse's fingertips.

Ten minutes later Hanzo rose above Jesse, fully transformed. His eyes, a rich brown in his human form, glowed golden in the otherwise dark room. He was bigger than Jesse like this, taller and broader and more heavily muscled even when not taking into account the thick layers of fur that Jesse loved to bury his hands into. He was regal and dangerous and _powerful_ , and he took Jesse's breath away as much in this for as when he was human.

Hanzo brushed the knuckles of one hand, still generally human-shaped, against Jesse's cheek. Jesse captured it with his own hand and kissed the rough pads of his fingers and palm.

"You will tell me if you need to stop." It wasn't a question, but Jesse nodded anyway, and Hanzo's eyes flashed. His ears stood at attention and Jesse heard but did not see the heavy thump of a tail on the bed.

Jesse's face flushed in response, and he smiled up in anticipation at Hanzo. With the change completed, Jesse could feel his pulse pick up eagerly. It was hardly the first time they'd been intimate in the past months, but it _was_ the first time Jesse had coaxed Hanzo agreeing to it during his change, and he'd being lying if he didn't say he'd been eagerly awaiting it for weeks.

Above him, white fur just visible to him in the darkness, Hanzo watched Jesse with luminescent, golden eyes. Jesse watched right back, and his heart beat wildly in his chest at the affection, hunger, and uncertainty that blazed there. Even with the conversations, the reaffirmations that Jesse wanted it, and the weeks of preparation that brought them to this night, Jesse still recognized Hanzo needed one last push.

Jesse rolled his hips and ran a hand over the soft curve of his stomach. Like he'd hoped, Hanzo's eyes snapped to follow the movement, no doubt able to see every detail despite the darkness thanks to his enhanced vision. Jesse made sure to make a show of his movements, each one calculated and smooth. He arched his back to let his shirt ride up, and when his fingers dipped low enough he dragged them through the hair on his stomach. The same hair he knew Hanzo adored.

Hanzo's pupils dilated as he watched Jesse's hand move even lower. His mouth felt dry, his muscles coiled tight, springs ready to explode. Jesse's fingers dipped into the waistband of his own sweatpants and Hanzo felt his breath escape him in a rush.

"Come on now, Darlin', want your hands on me," Jesse goaded, and nudged his pants lower.

The growl that rumbled through Hanzo's chest sent anticipatory chills down Jesse's spine. His cock twitched, already starting to fill out and tent the loose fabric of his sweats. Hanzo leaned forward again and nipped at Jesse's jaw.

"You make me crazy with want, Jesse. These last full moons it has taken all of my willpower not to take you to bed to worship and mark every inch of you." Hanzo's voice was rougher in his wolf form, dark and promising like the taste of good whiskey on his tongue, and Jesse McCree was mighty thirsty.

Hanzo dipped lower and ran his tongue over the curve of Jesse's neck, he tasted of smoke, salt, and musk, a combination that never failed to make Hanzo's hunger for him grow. When Jesse groaned beneath him and tugged urgently at the fur around his neck, Hanzo gave into the first of his desires. He sank his teeth into the meat of Jesse's shoulder, careful to not break the delicate tissue. Jesse groaned, and Hanzo soothed the mark with sucking kisses and rough licks until he was certain a lurid mark would be there tomorrow.

Hanzo pulled back to admire his work, the fresh mark slick with spit, dark and glossy in the evening light. Jesse's eyes were barely open, and his breaths puffed from his chest in short, heaving bursts. Hanzo reached up to where Jesse's hands were still buried in his ruff and gently untangled them to press them to the bed above Jesse's head. Jesse arched beneath him with the movement, his t-shirt stretching obscenely across his thick pectorals. Hanzo watched the shift and play of fabric across Jesse's muscles until the temptation became too much.

"Stay."

The word was spoken softly, but Jesse stayed as he was told and watched as Hanzo trailed his hands down his arms. Thick, claw-tipped fingers sent delicious shocks of friction across his skin, and it rolled through him until it escaped, captured in a moan.

"Hanzo, darlin'--" The hands that finally cupped Jesse's chest stole his breath. Hanzo squeezed, and Jesse sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to bite back a whimper. Hanzo growled and pinched a nipple mercilessly through the thin cotton of Jesse's shirt until he arched and whined.

"Do not hold back, Jesse. I want to hear you sing when I touch you."

"Ah-- want me to call you _Alpha_ , too, sweetheart?" When Hanzo froze, Jesse knew he had caught onto something. He licked his lips and grinned up at Hanzo shamelessly. "Ask me nice and maybe I'll even beg for your fat knot," he teased. It took a moment before Hanzo recovered, but then he snorted and returned Jesse's smug smile with a predatory flash of his teeth. His fingers crept up to Jesse's collar.

"You haven't seen my knot yet, cowboy. Trust me, once you have--" Hanzo's claws caught on the edge of the fabric, "I won't need to _ask_ you to beg." With a swift flick downward, Hanzo rent the shirt clean though. Jesse sucked in a sharp breath as his nipples hardened to points from the spike of arousal that jolted through him.

Hanzo's smile sharpened further, fangs shining in the dim light. His hand travelled back up the length of Jesse's body, combing through swathes of hair that curled over Jesse's stomach and chest. Jesse groaned softly and arched into Hanzo's hand when his rough palm cupped the swell of one pec. Hanzo squeezed, kneading the soft fat and muscle as he leaned down to run his tongue over the other.

Hanzo's tongue was warm and rough against Jesse's skin, the texture different than his human tongue but just as pleasurable. Hanzo worked his mouth expertly across Jesse's chest, drawing a symphony of pleasured sounds from his cowboy with each new mark he made. Jesse squirmed into the touch, aching for Hanzo to get where he needed him. He huffed in frustration when Hanzo continued to tease every inch of flesh except the pebbled, aching peaks of his nipples.

"Honey, sweetheart, pumpkin, you're killi--" Jesse broke off with a yelp, jerking at the rough nip of Hanzo's teeth against the budded, sensitive peak. Hanzo followed with a soothing lick and the noise that slipped from Jesse's lips was a needy, pleading thing.

Hanzo rumbled and nuzzled at Jesse's chest, pleased at the reaction, before he nuzzled his way further down Jesse's body. Hair tickled at his nose, thickening as he reached Jesse's lower stomach. Hanzo inhaled, and savoured the scent of smoke and gunpowder that seemed to be permanently entwined with Jesse's own natural scent.

Unable to kiss as he would in his human form, Hanzo worshipped the soft roll of Jesse's stomach with a possessive squeeze of his hands and careful, sucking nips that would leave their marks. A wordless sound drew Hanzo's attention and he glanced up to see Jesse watching him, arms stretched above his head where Hanzo had put them. His pupils were blown wide in the darkness, and his chest rose and fell in shallow, quick movements with each eager breath. Stretched out beneath him, Jesse looked like an offering, and it twisted something greedy and hungry low in Hanzo's gut.

The study of his cowboy beneath him was interrupted when Hanzo felt something twitch lightly against his ruff. He didn't mind, though. Hanzo licked his lips before he eagerly moved further down and hooked his claws into the waistband of Jesse's briefs to tug them off. It looks like the wolf would have his feast.

Jesse watched through heavy-lidded eyes. The details were fuzzy in the darkness, but Hanzo's lupine form was pale enough that he could make out the stretch of his maw and the sparkle of fangs. Jesse watched the long line of Hanzo's tongue, and his heartbeat pounded a rapid drumbeat against the inside of his ribs as anticipation bubbled its way up his chest. Jesse's breathing sped up as Hanzo leaned in with deliberate slowness. He hovered there for a moment, hot breath ghosting over Jesse's aching cock, then closed the last of the distance and licked up the length of him.

Hanzo groaned at the taste-- musky, a little bitter, and purely Jesse. It was a taste he wanted more of, one he knew he'd crave again and again.

Jesse's toes curled into the sheets as pleasure, white hot and burning, charged up his spine and set sparks off behind his eyes. He threw his head back, and his hips stuttered up into the warmth of Hanzo's mouth as a long moan dripped like honey from his lips. Longer and more dexterous, Hanzo's tongue wrapped completely around the girth of Jesse's erection as he worked his mouth eagerly up and down. Jesse's hips jerked again, and Hanzo wrapped his arms around his thighs to pin him to the bed. Jesse rolled his hips again and whined as he found himself unable to thrust like he wanted.

Hanzo huffed in amusement as Jesse's muscles flexed and squirmed beneath his arms. He set a languid pace, working his tongue up over Jesse's cock and then down again. The set of six metal bars that lined the underside of Jesse's dick rolled against his tongue, and he made certain to flick and play with each one in turn.

"Darlin', god _damn_ , your mouth feels so good on me. Fuck, I didn't realize-- your tongue--" Jesse broke off with a strangled moan as Hanzo licked up his balls without warning.

Hanzo pulled back and chuckled, a deep sound the sent pulses of heat right to Jesse's groin.

"Have you prepared yourself like I asked, my pet?" Jesse groaned and nodded, and when he shifted his legs to spread them more, Hanzo allowed it. He slid his hands up and under Jesse's knees until he could lift and press them to his chest, spreading Jesse's ass for his perusal.

"You look good enough to eat," Hanzo said with a low hum of approval. He leaned in again and the long length of his tongue traced the seam of Jesse's ass, slipping through the lube leaking from his hole. Jesse's muscles tensed and trembled beneath Hanzo's hands, and the puffy rim of muscle twitched under Hanzo's tongue as Jesse whined.

Approval rumbled through Hanzo's chest and he dragged the points of his teeth gently over the delicate skin just below Jesse's balls. When his tongue darted out again, it pressed against the loosened rim of muscle to dip inside. Jesse's breathing became ragged, hitching with each press forward. He was hot and tight around Hanzo's tongue, even through he'd worked and stretched himself beforehand.

Hanzo fucked his tongue deeper, slipping through the slick Jesse had plied himself with, until he was as deep as he could manage. When he pulled back slightly, Jesse clenched around him with a soft exclamation. Hanzo would have chuckled, if he could. Instead, he thrust his tongue back into the eager heat and revelled in the gasping, choked moans of delight he drew from Jesse.

Another thrust and Jesse's back bowed and he cried out. Hanzo's eyes flashed smugly in the dark and he worked his tongue against the same spot as he pressed Jesse's knees back further to angle himself better. Jesse's cock jumped, dribbling precum onto his stomach, and Hanzo groaned where he had his mouth buried against his cowboys ass at the sight, wondering what it would taste like in this form with his heightened sense of taste.

A few more relentless presses of his tongue against Jesse's prostate made him squirm, whine turning high as he tried to pull away.

"Honeybee, sugar, _please_. You're going to make me come like this." Jesse's arms where still stretched over his head, fingers digging into the sheets like a lifeline. Hanzo pulled back with a parting nip at the curve of Jesse's ass.

"Isn't that the point, my love?" Hanzo teased. He licked his lips in what he knew was an exaggerated manner just to see Jesse's lips part and his eyes widen. A moment later Jesse's mouth snapped closed.

"Darlin' that's just not fair. You know what I want." Hanzo chuckled, lupine voice deepening it to a rumbling almost-purr.

"Do I?" Hanzo asked, tone seeped in false innocence. He let his eyes roam Jesse's body, ending on the slight gape of his hole. He released Jesse's leg briefly to reach for the lube he'd left on his night table and offered it to Jesse.

"Show me how badly you'd like to take a ride, Jesse."

Released, Jesse brought his arms down quickly. He took the offered lube and slicked his fingers eagerly before dragging them down his body. Tracing his rim, he found Hanzo's softly glowing gaze in the darkness. Hanzo was focused intently on Jesse's fingers, pupils contracted to tiny points as Jesse dipped the first finger inside himself.

Jesse didn't think Hanzo was even aware of the soft growl he made as he pulled the finger back out. It made Jesse's cock throb, but he didn't dare touch himself. Not yet. Instead, he slid the finger back inside. He flexed his hips and ground against it, but it wasn't enough. He'd already stretched himself, and one finger, while good, wasn't nearly enough. Jesse slipped in a second and fucked himself on them, watching Hanzo's every reaction.

He loved how Hanzo's reactions were less controlled in his wolf form, how his emotions were more obvious in the eagerness of his body language. Hanzo's nose flared with each inhale, gaze transfixed on the place where Jesse's fingers disappeared. His ears stood straight at attention, and even though Jesse didn't look, he could feel the pinpricks of pain as claws dug gently into his thighs. He could also hear the soft thump of Hanzo's tail against the bed.

A third finger joined the first two and they both moaned in unison. Jesse bucked harder against his fingers and one of Hanzo's hand slid down to cup the swell of his ass and pull him open further.

At the edge of Jesse's vision something moved. He let his gaze dart down to catch sight of the thick erection that bobbed between Hanzo's thighs, and Jesse's breath caught in his throat.

Hanzo's cock was a deep, ruddy colour, stark against the whiteness of his fur even in the darkness of the room. The thick head peeked out from the foreskin, while the rest of the length curved down. The telltale swell at the bottom hinted at the knot Hanzo had teased him about. He wondered what it would be like to get his mouth on it, wondered at how much he could take, how it would feel hitting the back of his throat.

Next time, Jesse promised himself. Next time he'd have Hanzo in his mouth, next time he'd get him to come down his throat. _This_ time, however...

"Han, I need you to fuck me." Jesse's accent grew heavier by the moment and Hanzo's cock jumped at his words. Jesse licked his lips in anticipation and slid a fourth finger home before he spread himself open under Hanzo’s hungry stare. Hanzo made a pleased noise in response and his thumb dipped down to trace the stretched muscle, mindful of his claws.

"On your knees, Jesse. Now."

Jesse saluted with a wink and flipped himself over, clumsy in his enthusiasm. He ignored the vague ache from having his legs stretched into an awkward angle for so long and spread his knees. When he was finally kneeling, a hand-- big and hot-- dropped between his shoulder blades and pressed his chest and face into the bed, leaving his ass exposed in the air. He could feel Hanzo's eyes on him, even if he could no longer see him.

"Such a good boy," Hanzo purred, "so eager."

Jesse licked his lips and wiggled his hips, "I'll be better for you if you fuck me, Darlin'. Promise I'll take you real good."

Hanzo growled, a hand coming down across Jesse's ass with a loud _smack_. Jesse yelped, the air rushing from his lungs to leave him breathless. His skin tingled where Hanzo's hand had landed, and Hanzo pet him gently to soothe the sting.

"Patience, cowboy. You'll get my knot soon enough."

Jesse sucked in a breath, mind scrambling to find a retort, when something dragged through the lube that had dripped a wet trail down to his balls. His stomach tightened in anticipation, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth once more. He wanted-- no, _needed_ \-- more. The emptiness in his ass was like an itch he desperately needed Hanzo to scratch.

Another slick pass of what Jesse knew was Hanzo's cock, and he rocked his hips backward. The head caught on his rim, but slipped away and Jesse whimpered.

"Han, sweetheart, please-- I've _been_ patient. I got myself all nice and ready and didn't even touch my dick, just like you asked."

Hanzo hummed and dragged the head of his erection down again, rocking it casually against the underside of Jesse's balls. The friction sent little tremors down his thighs, but it was not nearly enough, and Jesse knew he would have to play dirty. He thought back to his earlier teasing, and grinned into the sheets.

Jesse reached back with both hands to spread himself wide, let his stretched hole gape and wink at Hanzo. When Hanzo growled, low and uncontrolled, Jesse pressed his advantage.

"Han, _Alpha_ , want your cock so bad. I want you to stuff me full and tie me good and proper. I want your knot, _Alpha_. I want you to fuck me on it, to fill me up good. I want to feel you for days--"

A snarl and a hot body draped over him from behind. Fur tickled Jesse's sides and the hot head of an erection nudged against him again, just barely pressing in.

"I know what game you are playing, my love." Sharp teeth ghosted along the shell of Jesse's ear before nipping at the lobe, "And luckily for you, I enjoy playing."

Hanzo dug the claws of one hand into the sheets, and his other gripped Jesse by the hip to keep him still. His pressed his face into Jesse's neck and inhaled once more before he rolled his hips and drove his cock home. Jesse gasped as Hanzo sank into him to the hilt. The stretch left him breathless, especially around the swell of the knot that hadn't even fully formed yet.

"Is this what you wanted, my sun? To be full of my cock?" Hanzo couldn't stop himself from licking the sweat on Jesse's skin. Salt and musk exploded on his tongue as he drew his hips back. He hid his grin as Jesse whined beneath him, but didn't give him any time to complain before he thrust forward again.

Hanzo set a hard pace, pulling out until just the head remained inside Jesse before thrusting back in. Each roll of his hips was smooth but quick, and brushed against Jesse's prostate with brutal accuracy. In no time at all, Jesse's cock was dribbling precum onto the sheets, throbbing and twitching and harder than he'd ever been.

Between the growing swell of Hanzo's knot and how tight and hot Jesse was around him, Hanzo found he was unable to pace himself. Instead, he braced himself more solidly, released the sheets to grip Jesse's other hip, and pistoned his hips forward again mercilessly. The cry that tore itself from Jesse's throat was raw and pleading, and Hanzo heard the sound of sheets tearing beneath the metal of Jesse's hand. He couldn't bring himself to care, and fucked forward into his cowboy again.

Jesse scrabbled against the sheets; each thrust sent jolts of pleasure racing up his spine. Hanzo's claws dug into his hips harshly, and the pain only served to spur him higher. Soon, the swelling knot he felt bullying its way into him again would be too big to pull out. Soon, it would be locked inside him, stretching him deliciously as Hanzo came, filling him more than he ever had before.

The thought sent Jesse over the edge and he came with a hoarse, wordless keen as stars exploded behind his eyelids. Cum spurted over the bed beneath him, his chest, and his stomach, sticking to the hair there and making a mess as Hanzo fucked him into it.

The tightness as Jesse came proved to be Hanzo's undoing as well as his cock shuddered and throbbed. With a growl, his knot swelled to complete fullness and caught on Jesse's hole. Jesse jerked and shook with overstimulation as Hanzo worked his hips in short, aborted circles, grinding himself deeper as he pumped his spend deep into Jesse.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Hanzo still except for the short, grinding rolls of his hips, and Jesse trembling and boneless beneath him. Eventually, knot still swollen and throbbing, Hanzo released Jesse's hips to pet down his back.

"Jesse?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Jesse finally replied, "Mmn, yea, Hanzo?"

"How are you feeling?"

Jesse groaned and shifted. The movement caused Hanzo's knot to jostle inside him and they both moaned.

"Fuck, feel good, Darlin'. Real fucking good."

Hanzo sighed, mouth curling into a wolfish approximation of a smile.

"I'm going to move us now."

Hanzo's hands slid under Jesse, cupping his chest and shoulder, and Jesse found himself lifted with ease, as if he weighed nothing. Hanzo turned them, moving them to lay on their sides, and his cock rubbed relentlessly at Jesse's insides with each movement. Jesse felt his own cock, still half-hard and leaking, pulse in interest, and he couldn't stop the noise that escaped him at the thought of a second round even though he knew he wasn't near ready to go again. Hanzo made a soft noise in response, and a large hand pet Jesse’s hair soothingly as Hanzo arranged them to his liking.

Settled on their sides, Hanzo snuffled at Jesse's neck, licking gently and affectionately at the skin there. Jesse relaxed back into him and Hanzo's arms around him tightened.

"See, Darlin'? Nothing to worry about."

Hanzo huffed, and Jesse felt his chest shake with controlled laughter.

"I suppose you were right," he conceded.

Jesse snorted, head turning so he could stare incredulously at Hanzo. "Suppose? You just gave me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life and you--"

Jesse's words were cut off as Hanzo leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. It was clumsy for a moment, they'd never kissed with Hanzo in his transformed state, but with careful shifting Hanzo was able to devour Jesse's mouth with hot fervor.

When they finally parted, Jesse was panting again, eyes heavy-lidded and lips swollen and spit-slick. A self-satisfied grin curled the edges of Hanzo's mouth.

"You were right, Jesse. And I love every part of you, as well."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, follow my McHanzo Tumblr [@Krembrelee](https://krembrelee.tumblr.com/). I post fic updates and sometimes art!


End file.
